


Just Google It

by queen_of_hells_bells



Series: So I got bored... [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Baking, Benny and Victor are little shits, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Masturbating, literally all fluff, that's about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1904469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_hells_bells/pseuds/queen_of_hells_bells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some fluffy piece of nonsense about Dean and Cas in college. There's talk of masturbating, some failed baking, and getting together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Google It

_How to avoid telling your best friend that you masturbate to them_

18,700,000 results. Maybe this would actually be helpful; Sammy _had_ always told him that Google held the secrets of the universe. Maybe the little shit was actually right.

Okay, the first one was no help; it was about telling people you’re masturbating (why the hell would you do that anyway?). There were a few about how to tell if your child was masturbating (do people really want to know that??), and a few poor souls asking the same question he was, and being told they were either ‘creepy’ or ‘sick’.

Sighing, Dean dropped his head to his desk. Even the _internet_ \--that “great cesspool of humanities disgraces”, as Cas called it--thought he had a problem. And from what he’d seen on tumblr-- “You really need to get off that website, Dean” --if the internet thought you had a problem, you were probably severely messed up. After all, some of the things he’d seen on there would make Charles Manson squirm. Of course, there were some other things that would probably make the man jump up and down for joy, but--shit, Cas was right; Dean needed to get off tumblr.

 _Cas_. Cas, with his just barely too long hair, always looking like he’d just walked out of a tornado. Cas and his eyes that were bluer than the Caribbean Sea. His creepy perv coat that covered up his goody-two-shoes button downs, which in turn covered up his nerdy space t-shirts. (And _those_ covered a god-like body that could cause even Job to sin, not that anyone really knew it.) Cas, Dean’s best friend since second grade, who now lived in the room next door, and whose bed was against the same wall as Dean’s.

Dean’s bed. The one on which, at every available opportunity, he jacked off to the thought of Cas. His look, his voice, his smell, the way he talked, the way he stood, his everything.

And then, inevitably, he’d come out of the room to see Benny and Victor, his suitemates, looking at him their raised eyebrows the only commentary on his sucky love life. Though sometimes they’d leave little notes saying things like ‘This is the fifth time this week. ASK HIM OUT.’ They even kept a ‘Days Gone By Without Dean Jacking Off to Cas’ counter. The number had once gotten as high as nine, but that was during finals week, and none of them had had time for anything.

He was lifting his head to erase his browsing history, knowing Cas would use his computer later, when a deep baritone from the kitchen made his dick perk up.

“Dean!”

And ok, maybe it wasn’t the exact scenario in which he wanted to hear that voice say that word, but if he leaned back, closed his eyes, he could imagine--

“Dean!”

Fuck. Shit, this was _not_ the time. Hastily clicking the button that closed the window as he willed himself to calm down, Dean stood, adjusting himself carefully before preceeding to the door. “Hey, Cas. What’s the haps?”

A pair of stunningly blue eyes looked up at him from behind the counter, their expression somewhere between annoyed and guilty. Dean grinned at his friend. “I’m looking for the extra large cupcake tin.”

“Of course you are. Why?” Cas rolled his eyes, as though the answer should have been obvious.

“I’m baking. My tin is too small.”

Dean’s grin vanished, replaced by a look of apprehension, bordering on fear. He’d seen Cas bake, and considering Cas was a Chemistry major, the guy was a menace. Seriously. His last venture into the kitchen, he’d broken or maimed nearly everything in the room. And he’d been making nachos.

But Chuck knew that. Surely he wouldn’t let Cas bake alone; he was probably ‘helping’ and had sent Cas over to get the tin. Dean swallowed back his nervousness.

“Baking, huh? Whatcha making?”

If Cas made faces like a normal human being, he definitely would have been rolling his eyes. “It’s a surprise. Can I use your computer? I need to email Gabriel.”

“Yeah, yeah, sure.” Dean made a dismissive motion with his hand. “I’ll look for the tin, okay?”

It took a full five minutes to find the damn thing, which someone had shoved in the back of the cabinet under the sink. Dean would have to have another talk with Benny and Victor about rearranging the kitchen; it wasn’t like they were ever in it, anyway.

“Cas! I found it!” The dark-haired beauty--wow, his conscience was a sap--was in front of him in a second, reaching eagerly for the tin and pouting when Dean pulled it out of his reach. “Cas, this a serious question: is Chuck helping you with this? Because you...man, you’re my best friend, but you suck at baking.”

Cas had stiffened slightly at the words ‘best friend’, his mouth hanging loose, but then he blinked and the statue was gone. Grabbing at the tray, he responded with a surly “Of course he is; won’t even let me in the kitchen without him.”

Dean smirked down at his friend, internally revelling at the way Cas’ eyes crinkled when he smiled back at Dean, _because_ of Dean.

“Good. I’ll come over later for mystery desert then, okay?” Dean stood in the kitchen, leaning on the counter and watching Cas’ ass as he left.

 

“Cas? Cas!” Dean stood in the doorway of Cas and Chuck’s suite, looking around into the darkness that enveloped the rooms. Apparently they’d gone out and left the door unlocked agian. He sighed. “Cas! Where the hell are you?”

There was a beat of silence, then a crash, and then: “Dean? I’m in my room. Just come through.” Or Chuck had just left and forgotten about Cas again. Dean looked into the inky blackness, sighed, and pulled out his phone to look for the light switch. “Dean, did you know that Google is spectacularly unhelpful?”

Dean chuckled as he flipped the lights back on and crossed the small suite to Cas’ room. “And just what are you asking the internet, Casanova?”

He could actually _feel_ the power of Cas’ eyeroll before he saw it, but before he could say anything, the man’s blue eyes pinned him in place. “Dean.”

“Cas.” Another ‘would you shut the fuck up’ bitchface.

“We’re friends.” Dean nodded, unsure about where this was going. “Good friends. In fact, earlier today you called me your ‘best friend’. And, as ‘best friends’, I feel that it’s important for you to tell me things.” Dean stared at Cas, incredulous. Clearly someone had drunk the Kool Aid.

“Uh…” Cas cut him off with a wave.

“Dean, it’s okay for you to masturbate to me. I’ve been doing the same for years. About you, obviously.”

“Wow.” Chuck’s voice--when had he gotten back??--came from behind Dean, but went completely unheeded. “ _That_ was tactful. I think you broke him.”

Cas’ door slammed shut in Chuck’s face, Dean bringing a hand up to cover his face. “Cas, you can’t just tell a guy that out of the blue.”

“Hmph. Well, I Googled it. There were 2,630,000 results, but none of them were very helpful, so I--”

Cas was cut off abruptly by Dean pushing their mouths together. It was simple, nothing like Cas had been expecting, but still perfect. He pulled back, resting their foreheads together. “How’d you know, anyway?”

There was a grin on Cas’ face as he answered. “For one, you didn’t clear your history, you didn’t even close the window, you just minimized it. For another, you constantly refer to me as your ‘best friend.’ I extrapolated.”

Dean’s answering grin was easily twice as big as Cas’, though it was quickly erased by Cas’ kisses.

“Wait, wait.” Dean pulled away again, causing Cas to groan in annoyance. “What did you bake, anyway?”

Cas waved a hand impatiently. “Doesn’t matter, you don’t want it. I lied about Chuck helping me.” Without waiting for a reply, he dragged Dean back down into a kiss, the sounds of the creaking bed effectively drowning out Chuck’s cries of disgust at trying the cupcake-tin pies.

 

Two Years Later

_How to propose to your best friend_

32,700,00 results and not a single one of them was even helpful, because Cas beat him to it again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly: I apologize for how bad this is. Really. I do. I have no idea what I was thinking.
> 
> Secondly: I actually did Google all those things. My friend got a real kick out of asking me what the hell was going on. And the results really are shockingly unhelpful.
> 
> Thirdly: Just let me know if you liked it (doubtful), if you didn't (more likely), any requests for what I should write next, your manifesto for the new utopia. Whatever you want to tell me, you can! In the comments section. Please.
> 
> Fourthly: Or kudos. Kudos are good too. In fact, kudos are great. I like kudos.
> 
> Fifthly: I love you all.
> 
> Sixthly: This was, as always, completely unbetaed. However you spell that.


End file.
